


Entre eux

by Yuki_x_Jewelry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_x_Jewelry/pseuds/Yuki_x_Jewelry
Summary: Osamu et Suna.Entre eux c'est un jeu de séduction éternel, une attirance éprouvé et un amour partagé.Mais parfois, Suna prend les devants et Osamu en est déstabilisé.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 4





	Entre eux

Un regard réchauffe sa nuque, tandis qu'il s'efforce de continuer sa conversation comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'est dure, oh combien compliqué.

Des souvenirs refont surface, détachant officiellement son attention de la discussion. C'est un corps contre un autre, au détour d'un couloir, dans un instant volé, qui la remplace. Des soupirs de plaisirs, au rythme des coups de reins. Les respirations se coupent, étouffées dans des baisers plus sauvages encore. Ce sont leurs noms prononcés dans un chuchotis.

L'adolescent soupire, il sait qu'essayer de se replonger dans la conversation ne sert à rien. C'est peine perdue. Il se retourne alors, rendant le regard a celui qui sait si bien le troubler, même ainsi à distance. Il finit par claquer la porte au nez de son frère, sans un regard pour le blond, alors que le voyeur se lève. Il le rejoint près de l'entrée de leur chambre commune, indéchiffrable comme toujours. Le brun s'arrête près de lui, et indique la porte d'un mouvement de tête. 

" Que voulait ton frère ?"

Il secoue la tête, puis hausse les épaules avant de poser, enfin, ses mains le long de la taille de l'autre homme.

" J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas écouté."

Un infime sourire court sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, alors qu'il sent bientôt une main sous son t-shirt. Pourtant, rien dans l'expression de son vis-à-vis ne laisse transparaître ses intentions.

" Je me demande pourquoi."

Sur ces mots, son coéquipier lui agrippe le col de sa veste, l'entraînant vers lui, toujours plus près. À quelques millimètres des lèvres pourtant si tentantes, il murmure sous le ton de la confidence.

" En fait, non, je connais très bien la raison."  
" Normal, c'est toi qui me déshabillais du regard Suna"

Le sourire du dénommé se fait plus fin, tandis que les bouches se rencontrent enfin. Il ne lui faut pas attendre longtemps avant que l'autre homme ne sente le mur dans son dos, le corps du middle blocker contre le sien. Bien que surpris, il ne tarde pas à répondre à ses avances, celles-ci demeurant rares. Habituellement, il est celui qui vient le chercher, pas l'inverse. Les rares exceptions sont après les matches particulièrement éprouvants où Suna ressent le besoin d'évacuer. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il le connaissait par cœur après tout.

Ce gars a tout d'un renard, se dit il en lui enlevant son t-shirt, tandis qu'il entend le bruit caractéristique du verrou.

" Osamu"  
" Hm ?"  
" On switch ?" 

Osamu hausse un sourcil, clairement étonné cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais Suna ne le formule jamais avec des mots. Toujours en acte.

" Mais que diraient nos coéquipiers s'ils te voyaient ainsi ?"

Suna prend le temps de réfléchir avant de finalement l'embrasser à nouveau, ses mains se battant déjà avec le short du jumeau.

" Ils diraient: oh pauvre Suna, l'evil twin l'a pervertis"  
" Tu es celui qui a débuté tout ça, petit renard. N'inverse rien."  
" Dixit le joueur qui prenait la moindre occasion pour me reluquer"  
" N'es-tu pas celui qui l'a fait aujourd'hui ?"  
" Car j'apprends du meilleur. Maintenant, oui ou non ?"

Osamu se penche, réclamant un baiser que le renard esquive, préférant lui mordiller le cou. Le brun commence ainsi à jouer avec le corps de son amant, attendant néanmoins sa réponse, qui tarde à venir. Alors, décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, il murmure à l'oreille du joueur.

" Dépêche-toi ou je vais chercher ton frère à la place."

Le regard qu'il reçoit suffit amplement à lui répondre.

C'est si facile, pense-t-il, secrètement amusé.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait vraiment mettre en application sa provocation de toute façon. L'équipe entière sait que le passeur s'est fait revendiquer par le phobique d'Itachiyama. Et ils savent aussi à quel point Sakusa-san peut être effrayant.

" C'est d'accord."

Osamu hoche finalement la tête, lui volant cette fois-ci le baiser voulu. Suna se plie gaiement au baiser, sachant que dans quelques minutes, c'est lui qui allait être aux commandes.

Vraiment, il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir tenté Osamu quelques mois en arrière.


End file.
